fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Idol Academy Tokyo
World Idol Academy Tokyo '''(ワールドアイドルアカデミー東京) is a idol training academy for both boys and girls when people from around the globe become J-pop idols. It is the school for the main characters in Global Stars. It doesn't have any grades, however you debut at around the age of 13-15 years old, and does many idol courses to become top idols. School Uniforms: Normal Uniform: The uniform has a white short sleeved shirt sewn with a red tie, with a short sky blue jumper for summer and a long sky blue jumper for winter, each having the logo on the right side. There is also a beret for people, having to let them have a prep feel. The feminine bottoms is a skirt, which is deep blue and has two layers. People can wear long or short socks with shoes of their choice, however, the socks have to be white, and been recognized by the main characters of the series, they also have a lacy bracelet sewn on their socks. Training/Gym Kits: The track suit is either a t-shirt or an a-shirt of their idol color with denim shorts or jeans sewn with one pocket, with white socks and trainers of their choice. The logo is shown in the right side of the shirt and on one of the pockets within the shorts/jeans. Auditions: Entrance Audition: At the start of May, people registered for the audition if they are appreciated to go to the academy. Each kid lines up to wear their audition number. Then when their number is announced, they go to the training room to audition, and the audition is judged the headmaster, a top idol trainer and a graduated top idol. After the person finishes her/his audition, the judges say what's good and what will be better about the student. After all the people who registered auditioned, the judges will talk about who'll go to the academy. It is announced that the person is going to an academy through a surprise email. The grades that people will pass are SS, S, B or C. TBA Events: Idol Debut Contest: The contest which idols being formed or being announced as solos will debut after they succeed in the entrance audition. The scenery of this contest is in the field of their school, and have been watched by staff, other idols and their families. In the first episode, it was announced that Sexy Chou was the latest winner of the contest. Campus: '''Foyer: '''The foyer is up the stairs, and is deep blue in color. In the left side, there is a office to let visiting students and staff talk to the office manager, while on the right side there's a board that has a paper of each idol ranks and how many idols are in. The foyer is useful for letting people in the audition wait for their go in the audition. '''School Buildings: '''There are two school buildings with three floors, each containing a number of training rooms, designing rooms, music rooms, acting and voice acting studios and recording studios. The outside of each building is brick walled, with light blue curtains covering each window. '''Cafeteria: '''The cafeteria is outside, and people order many kinds of food around the world, just to make them feel at home. In the cafeteria, there is five options of food you can buy, from Italian cuisine, Japanese cuisine, Korean cuisine, Chinese cuisine and American cuisine, which is Starbucks-inspired. There are white round tables with sliver umbrellas as a shade to let people sit. '''Dorm: The dorms is a golden building right next to the school, and people enter their dorms from the school by a bridge with a mat of red and gold. The dorm building has eighteen floors and twenty doors within each floor. Each dorm room has either a emerald, sapphire or amethyst-colored wallpaper, with either a bunk-bed or a bunk-bed with a extra bed added. They have a large TV screen to watch their favorite movies, and also has phone and laptop chargers for charging your technology. There is also internet access for everyone to look at their messages and check on updates on the school's website. Besides the bedroom, there is also a washroom for people to take a shower or wash their face, which wallpaper is a crystal white color. If the government banned students to go outside during the winter, or if someone is sick or injured themselves, teachers will request them to have a room service meal to eat rather than eat in the cafeteria. Idol Ranking: To get into a higher grade, idol groups need to get points from auditions, competitions and events from school. If one of the members gets a SS in the entrance audition (e.g. within Sexy Chou, since Anna and Hibiki got a SS in the entrance audition), their chosen group will be in a higher rank than other groups, however other groups who pass the entrance audition got 20 points The rankings are: * Student= 10 points * Rookie= 50 points * Debut= 100 points * Major= 200 points * Master= 300 points * Top= 500 points * Star= 600 points * Platinum= 800 points * Divine= 1000 points * Supreme= 1500 points Idol Colors: Frequently, in idol groups, they have member color assigned for them and their outifts, and all of their colors are standard. Some of the colors that are announced for notable students are: -Red -Ruby Red -Orange -Yellow-Orange -Yellow -Gold -Mint Green -Green -Blue -Teal -Sapphire Blue -Dark Blue -Light Purple -Purple -Magenta -Pink -Pale Pink -Sliver Notable Students: Star Idols: * Areum Yi * Aoi Hamasaki * Rodrigo Jurina * Ayumu Yukimura Debut Idols: * Julie Robinson * Judy Robinson Rookie Idols: * Anna Lee * Hibiki Okudan * Hye Yun * Carmen Castro * Cecilia Arena * Su-Mi Kim * Haruka Suzume * Mexiu Chew * Sienna Roberts * Cosette Bennett * Aya Nakagawa * Miki Aoki * Aimi Fujita * Elena Hirano 'Student Idols: ' * Emiko Ito * Mariko Ogawa * Misa Takada Trivia: * In the passing grades, SS means an A* and S means an A. Category:Schools Category:Global Stars Category:Locations